


sing a new song, Chiquitita

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABBA, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Derek, Busboy Stiles, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, drunk makeouts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что Дереку аккурат в день наступления тридцатилетия выпала двойная смена в «Hale or High Water», уже говорило о том, как далеко зашла его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing a new song, Chiquitita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sing a new song, Chiquitita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784248) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



То, что Дереку аккурат в день наступления тридцатилетия выпала двойная смена в _«Hale or High Water»_ [1], уже говорило о том, как далеко зашла его жизнь.

\- _Господи_ , Дер, это не наказание, - фыркнула Лора, пока он угрюмо пялился в график, приколотый позади на стойку. - Ты же сам говорил, что не хочешь создавать шумиху вокруг своих неважных Тройки и Нуля, помнишь? А еще ты сказал, что не хочешь никаких подарков, только деньги для своего кредита на обучение, - она махнула рукой в сторону графика. – Та-дааам! Вся получка, еще и плата за сверхурочные часы, плюс безумные чаевые, которые кто-то обязательно получит от девушек из колледжа, так как этот кто-то не брился уже целую неделю и выглядит как Джо Манганьелло[2].

\- Вообще-то, если я _должен работать_ , то это не подарок, - потирая щетину, заметил Дерек. – Подожди, а почему у Стайлза в этот день тоже двойная смена? Он же никогда не работает по пятницам.

\- Не работает, - хитро подмигнула Лора. – С наступающим днем рождения, братишка!

\- Говорю в _последний_ раз… - устало начал Дерек, но Лора уже победоносно продефилировала за стойку.

Стайлз работал у них помощником официанта, практически, с самого открытия заведения и Дерек вообще не имел понятия, почему Лора его наняла. Да, парень был чертовски умен и быстро учился, но ко всему никогда не концентрировался в полном объеме на своих обязанностях. Он мог тщательно полировать все столовые приборы, а затем внезапно бросал это занятие на полпути, просто потому, что придумал более эффективный способ нумеровки столиков. А однажды Стайлз вообще появился в баре посередине смены Дерека и стал заваливать его различными фактами происхождения видов сумчатых, так что Дерек все время запарывал коктейли, пока пытался его не слушать.

А еще Лора вбила себе в голову, что Дерек по уши втрескался в Стайлза. И это было полнейшим вздором, _нелепый_ Стайлз вытворял и говорил одну бессмыслицу, а его волосы всегда выглядели так, словно на голове у него птицы свили себе гнездо. Стайлз раздражал и был более приставучим, чем любая назойливая чесотка, и то, что он выглядел душераздирающе привлекательным, когда обтирал стойку рукавами, выставив свои локти, разумеется, ничего не значило.

\- Эй! – незаметно подошел сбоку Стайлз и ткнул пальцем в график. – У нас в уик-энд дружбанская двойная смена. Дай пять!

\- Ты же знаешь, я не… - сказал Дерек, отступая. Но Стайлз уже ухватил и сжал его ладонь вместо того, чтобы просто хлопнуть по плечу, потому что он не был нормальным человеком и отказывался признавать все нормы личного пространства.

(Прежде чем Стайлз отпустил руку, его большой палец медленно заскользил по внутренней части запястья, и Дереку пришлось подавить в себе крошечный не мужественный вздох)

\- Стилински, собираешься, наконец, улучшить свои навыки в работе? - буркнул Дерек. – Но пятничная смена настоящий ад, ты уверен, что справишься?

\- Я справлюсь с _чем угодно_ , если ты меня поддержишь, детка, - промурлыкал Стайлз, подмигивая своими невозможно большими оленьими глазами, и Дерек внезапно очень захотел домой. Он умирал от желания запереться в подвале и тягать там железо до тех пор, пока из-под кожи не испарится ненормальное кипящее неудовлетворение.

Вообще-то, с тех пор, как Лора наняла Стайлза, Дерек накачал нехилую мышечную массу.

\- Моя смена закончилась 10 минут назад. Увидимся в пятницу! - проговорил Дерек, делая шаг назад, словно расстояние между ним и Стайлзом могло _хоть как-то_ его защитить. – Не забудь протереть столы для ближайшей вечеринки. И удачи тебе завтра на предзащите дипломного проекта.

\- Ооууу, - тепло улыбнулся Стайлз. – Ты помнишь!

\- Ну, доброй ночи, я пошел! – поспешно попрощался Дерек и почти бегом направился к задней двери.

Он малодушно провел на стоянке еще целых 10 минут, сердито прижимаясь лбом к рулю и мысленно разрабатывая план изощренной, а также очень мучительной расправы над собственной сестрой.

~§~

Просто потому, что Дереку _всегда_ не везло, пятница тянулась мучительно медленно. Определенно, дольше всех предыдущих дней за все время.

\- Сегодня показывают игру или хоть что-нибудь? – спросил Стайлз и прислонился к стойке, положив подбородок на сложенные руки, пока Дерек измельчал листья мяты.

\- Ты это должен знать лучше, чем я.

\- Та я постоянно забываю, - сказал Стайлз, поднимая глаза. – А ты вообще не смотришь никакие игры и всё потому, что ты – _ботан_!

\- Сказал аспирант по истории, - отложив мяту, Дерек достал банку вишни в ликере и протянул Стайлзу. – Съешь, здесь почти истек срок годности.

\- О боже, _да_ , - простонал Стайлз, и его интонации вместе с поступательными движениями запястья, когда он открывал банку, просто…

\- Я звоню Лоре, - не выдержал Дерек, чувствуя себя загнанным в ловушку. – Это смешно, чтобы мы до сих пор открыты. У нас остался только _один клиент_.

Клиентка – милая женщина средних лет – сидела в конце бара. Она всегда оставляла непомерно щедрые чаевые, так что Дерек сомневался, стоит ли ее выставлять – но то, как Стайлз отделял ягоды вишни от черенков своими зубами, медленно, одну за одной, определенно тянуло на чрезвычайную ситуацию.

\- Не надо, все шикарно, - упорствовал Стайлз. – Сейчас деньги капают, практически, ни за что. У нас полный бар, безраздельное владение музыкальным автоматом и нормальная компания. Мы должны замутить _вечеринку_. Ооо, что мне сейчас пришло в голову: если я свяжу в узел черенок от вишни за тридцать секунд только языком, ты выпьешь залпом кружку пива. Если не смогу – выпью я.

\- Я не собираюсь хлестать пиво _во время смены_ , - запротестовал Дерек, провожая взглядом черенок, который промелькнул между губ Стайлза.

\- Шоты… с… текилой, - предложил Стайлз напряженно, так как уже яростно орудовал языком во рту. – Только добавь кусочки лайма.

Стайлзу понадобилась целая минута, чтобы завязать черенок в узел, поэтому он, принимая поражение, запрокинул голову и выдул целую кружку пива. И Дерек, чтобы отвлечься от этого зрелища, поспешил наполнить бокал их единственному клиенту.

\- На очереди текила! – закричал Стайлз в спину Дерека. – Дерек, я ставлю приличную музыку. Спорю, что ты жуть как хочешь оторваться в _танце_!

~§~

«Приличной музыкой» Стайлза оказался марафон из песен АББЫ. Дерек не мог поверить, что он даже этому удивился.

\- Твоя очередь, - сообщил Стайлз Дереку, запрыгивая на барную стойку с удивительной грацией, хотя еще на прошлой неделе он бессовестно грохнул четыре хрустальных бокала. – Выбирай игру на выпивку. Мы должны быть в _отключке_ к тому времени, когда закончится ночь.

\- У нас клиенты, - напомнил Дерек.

\- Я не против, - прокричала женщина из конца бара, и Дерек моментально пересмотрел свое положительное мнение о ней.

\- Спасибо, Дафни! – ответил Стайлз и наклонился ближе к Дереку, чтобы его было слышно и сквозь неумолкающий музыкальный автомат, из которого сейчас лилось «А твоя мама знает?»[3]. – На самом деле Дафни очень клевая. Ты ей _нравишься_ и она назвала тебя « _милым молодым человеком_ » 

\- Господи, - проговорил Дерек, невольно улыбнувшись.

\- А еще она сказала, что у тебя шикарнейшая задница, но я пообещал, что не буду это передавать, - чуть тише продолжил усмехающийся Стайлз и, увидев, как Дерек вертит в руках солонку, закричал. – Ооо, соль! Для текилы? Я знал, что ты меня не подведешь!

\- Один раунд, - сдался Дерек. Чертов день рождение. Он задолжал себе подарок и этим подарком должен был стать Стайлз, слизывающий соль со своей руки. Было бы глупо упускать такой момент. – Я говорю две правды и одну ложь, угадаешь ложь – я пью.

\- Удачи, лжец из тебя _отвратительный_ , - рассмеялся Стайлз, болтая ногами, пока Дерек выстраивал в одну линию шоты и ставил на стойку нарезанный лайм.

~§~

После нескольких раундов правды и лжи, игр с четвертаком[4], и, наконец, наспех организованного бир-понга[5] (который безоговорочно выиграла Дафни, но только потому, что из всех присутствующих была самой трезвой), Дерек настолько опьянел, что, не раздумывая, согласился, когда Стайлз предложил пить шоты с тела.

\- Океееей, - захихикал Стайлз, неуклюже ерзая на барной стойке, так как он лежал на спине и пытался удержать равновесие, одновременно руками и ногами отстукивая ритм «Ватерлоо»[6]. - Я раньше никогда подобного не делал. Только видел в кино.

Дерек нахмурился, осторожно наливая текилу. Хорошую, дорогую текилу – он даже на мгновение мстительно подумал ее разлить и хоть так оставить Лору в убытке, но побоялся, что увлечется и везде зальет Стайлза.

\- Передай мне, гм, соль, - попросил Дерек и облизал пересохшие губы, когда Стайлз выгнулся, потянувшись за солонкой позади своей головы.

\- Так, где ты… _оооооох_ …

Дерек задрал рубашку Стайлза повыше и широко лизнул, от пупка и до середины его пресса, где дорожка волос была едва заметной, но все равно темнее, чем он ожидал. Дерек слегка даже потерся носом, прежде чем смог себя остановить, от чего Стайлз так сильно дернулся, что почти слетел со стойки, и Дереку пришлось удержать его за бедра.

\- Соль, - выдавил из себя Дерек, и Стайлз, громко сглотнув, насыпал немного соли на свой живот.

Дерек притормозил перед вторым заходом и совершил большую ошибку, посмотрев Стайлзу в глаза. Дерек наклонился и перешел все границы приличия, языком выписывая небольшие круги, а также мягко следуя по удивительным изгибам и очертаниям грудной клетки Стайлза.

Стайлз, зажмурившись, тихо застонал, и Дерек заставил себя отступить, хватаясь за бутылку текилы и делая глоток прямо из горла. Этого бы не хватило, чтобы сдохнуть от спиртного на месте, но можно было попытаться.

\- Мы забыли про лайм, - низким и срывающимся голосом проговорил Стайлз. – Но ты можешь еще наверстать и положить ломтик. Сразу мне в рот. Дерек, почему ты не хочешь меня _поцеловать_?

Дерек, потянувшись за лаймом, замер.

\- Почему я не хочу… чего?

\- Я же тебя _нравлюсь_ , - приподнялся на локтях Стайлз, с осуждением посмотрев на Дерека. – Я _смотрю_ на тебя и _читаю_ это по твоему лицу, - он неопределенно обвел свое лицо и чуть снова не слетел со стойки. – Но ты так и не хочешь меня поцеловать. И это так тупо, Дерек. Что со мной _не так_ , если ты не…

\- Ничего! Нет, это…, - рука Дерека соскользнула со стойки, по пути опрокинув бутылку дорогой, реально дорогой, текилы. – Черт. Это _я_. То есть, со _мной_ что-то не так. Только со мной. Неправильный здесь я!

\- Ну, нееееет, - Стайлз обхватил лицо Дерека обеими ладонями, притягивая его к себе. – Нет! Ты замечательный! Ты _самый лучший_ , чтобы ты себе там не выдумал.

\- Ты станешь профессором, а я… Я живу в небольшой квартирке и работаю на свою сестру, - Дерек провел пальцами по еще влажным участкам на коже Стайлза, не в силах остановиться, после того как Стайлз закусил губу и задрожал. – _Господи_ , ты такой сейчас…

\- Я не собираюсь становиться профессором, - запротестовал Стайлз, ласково вплетая свои пальцы в волосы Дерека. – А зато твой шоколодный мартини лучший во _всем мире_ , вот так-то!

\- Но все маргариты получаются _слишком кислыми_ , - печально сказал Дерек, от чего Стайлз громко рассмеялся и потянул его на себя.

Дерек сдался сразу, он хоть и считал себя крупным специалистом по самопожертвованию, но у всего существовали разумные _пределы_. Стайлз целовал его с умопомрачительным контрастом лихорадочной страсти и откровенной нежности, постанывая прямо в поцелуй и одновременно крепко держа Дерека за воротник рубашки, чтобы тот никуда не делся.

\- Знаешь, ммм, _чертовски_ жаль, что сейчас мои губы онемели, но как же _классно_ тебя касаться, - пробормотал Стайлзу куда-то в щеку Дерека. Он опустил руку на грудь Дерека и очень медленно погладил, прежде чем еще раз схватил рубашку и потянулся для более глубокого поцелуя. 

Дерек не был уверен, что его сердце не разбилось вдребезги. Стайлз основательно _упился_ , но даже и просто так, он никогда и ничего не говорил всерьез. Из всех людей, которых Дерек знал, Стайлз был как раз из тех, кто перецеловывал всех вокруг, когда количество алкоголя в крови превышало норму. Вообще, так делало большинство людей (людей более свободных в плане личных границ) и Дерек их за это не осуждал.

Но прямо сейчас Дереку было на это откровенно наплевать. Он не остановился бы и под угрозой _ядерного взрыва_. Дерек немного отстранился, чтобы подтянуться и лечь сверху на Стайлза, а затем снова припал к его губам, слизывая с них вкус пива, соли и текилы, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимание на настойчиво-ироничный текст от АББЫ, который звучал из музыкального автомата и предупреждал, чтобы он не тратил _понапрасну свои чувства_. 

\- Ммм… я, наверно, пойду? – проговорила громко Дафни, и Дерек оторвался от шеи Стайлза, чтобы увидеть, как она ищет свой кошелек и нерешительно мнется около стойки. – Но мне так никто и не принес счет.

\- За счет заведения. Не за что. До свидания, – выпалил Стайлз, и Дерек, хмыкнув, куснул его за губу.

\- Мы очень пьяные, - констатировал Дерек, после того, как Дафни ушла, потому что чувствовал, что кто-то из них просто был обязан на это указать.

\- Недостаточно, чтобы тебя _встряхнуть_ , именинник, - возразил Стайлз, проталкивая колено между бедер Дерека. – Подожди… мы не перевернули табличку на «Закрыто»…

\- Как ты… Я же никому не говорил, - Дерек пытался принять нормальное положение, но его голова была слишком тяжелой, поэтому он снова оперся на плечо Стайлза. – Ну, что мне тридцать. Сегодня. 

\- Старикашка, - довольно усмехнулся Стайлз и обнял Дерека за талию. – Я во время одной из смен украл твой бумажник и все выяснил. Я хотел преподнести тебе что-то особенное… _ха_. И сделал тебе один подарок. Он в кармане твоей куртки, глянь.

\- Прямо сейчас? – спросил Дерек, сделав движениями бедрами, от чего Стайлз шумно задышал.

\- Окей, потом, всё потом, - проговорил Стайлз и закинул руку за голову, схватившись за стойку и опрокинув по пути миску с солеными крендельками. – Не смей никуда идти. _Никуда и никогда_.

\- Договорились, - выдохнул Дерек, согласившись на все в буквальном смысле.

~§~

Дерек проснулся в своей спальне с самым зверским похмельем, что когда-либо испытывал.

Дело было даже не в головной боли (хотя и сама по себе она никогда не была подарком), Дерека грызла неопределенность. Он в течении одной ночи _дорвался_ , в буквальном смысле, до Стайлза – прямо на стойке жадно и грязно терся об него через одежду, чего не делал с подросткового возраста, и что самое ужасное, Дерек ни черта не понимал, что всё это значило.

Ну, разумеется, значило для Стайлза. Сам-то Дерек отчетливо видел собственные перспективы в этом направлении. Например, что возможно, начиная прямо с сегодняшнего дня, он каждый раз будет позорно рыдать, когда в поле его видимости появится любая бутылка текилы.

\- Хэй! – окликнул его кто-то из дверного проема и Дерек от удивления подскочил. Хотя с чего бы, Стайлз же переночевал у него, так как они взяли одно такси, и тогда это казалось совершенно естественным решением. Но Дерек все равно чувствовал разочарование из-за провалов в памяти, хотя то, что он помнил из всего, что было между ними на стойке, отпечаталось в его мозгу навечно.

\- Я сделал кофе, твоя кофеварка просто кошмарна, - продолжил Стайлз, ставя две кружки на комод. – И еще я достал свой подарок, так как подозреваю, ты о нем забыл. А это очень важно, я столько над ним трудился.

Стайлз указал рукой на конверт, который был прислонен к лампе. Дерек ожидал, что в нем обнаружится какая-то открытка, но вместо нее в конверте лежал самодельный купон, заполненный и усердно разрисованный красными и фиолетовыми фломастерами: 

\- Это… - улыбнулся Дерек, чувствуя, как его медленно отпускает напряжение. – Это знак бесконечности?

\- Ну, он значит много, _просто дофига_ , свиданий, - просиял Стайлз и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Дереком. – Конечно, у тебя в запасе осталось не так уж и много лет, так что мы должны поторопиться, чтобы использовать оставшееся время.

\- Засранец, - Дерек локтем мягко пихнул Стайлза в бок. – Я хочу задействовать купон прямо сейчас, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить в «Waffle House»[7] и съесть неимоверное количество картофельных оладий?

\- А ты можешь перед этим сделать кровавую Мэри? – простонал Стайлз. – Но не перемешивай и ни в коем случае не включай свой шейкер. Резкие движения в твоем исполнении мне нравятся только под музыку … 

\- О, боже, - закрыв глаза, проговорил Дерек. – Все, я передумал, я хочу неловкие обнимашки.

\- Поздно, никакого обмена, - заупрямился Стайлз, но, тем не менее, первый потянулся с объятиями.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Название заведения «Hale or High Water», где работают герои, созвучно идиоме «Hell or High Water», которую можно перевести как «Огонь, вода и медные трубы».
> 
> [2] Джо Манганьелло – американский актер  
> 
> 
> [3] «А твоя мама знает?» (ориг. «Does Your Mother Know?») - песня, записанная в 1979 году шведской группой ABBA. 
> 
> [4] Четвертаки – игра на выпивку. Для игры требуется одна стопка и несколько монет по количеству участников. Цель каждого — кинуть монету о стол так, чтобы она отскочила и попала в стопку. Если у игрока сделать это с первого раза не получилось, ход переходит к следующему. Если игрок попадает монетой в посуду, он показывает на любого соперника, которому придется пить штрафную, после чего кидает монету еще раз. Если игрок попадает дважды, он и второй раз указывает на любого игрока.
> 
> [5] Бир-понг – игра на выпивку. На противоположных концах стола выставляются частично наполненные пивом бокалы, и игроки поочередно пытаются забросить шарик для пинг-понга в один из бокалов соперника. В случае успеха соперник обязан выпить пиво.
> 
> [6] «Ватерло» (ориг. «Waterloo») – песня-победитель «Евровидения-1974» шведской группы ABBA. 
> 
> [7] Waffle House – распространенная сеть кафе, которая появилось в США почти 60 лет назад.


End file.
